Where are We Going?
by Heyyaa
Summary: Flora Lynch and Remus Lupin soon fall in love during their time at Hogwarts. Soon they discover that they both have something in common... but will this common bond bring them closer together or will it push them apart?
1. Chapter 1

"How's the migraine?" Lily Evans asked with a worried look as she and Flora walked towards Flourish and Blots.

"It's fine, like I've told you before, I can tolerate it during the day but once the moon comes out its unbearable."

Lily didn't respond, only showing an apologetic look to her friend so that James, Remus, and Peter would not hear her as they approached them. The only people who are aware of Flora Lynch's _ability _were her parents, Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and just recently Lily. Sirius and Flora grew up together, with their fathers being fairly close friends. Although recently their fathers have grown to hate each other, she and Sirius have kept their friendship.

"Hey guys." Flora tried to sound cheerful, even though anything above a whisper made her head pound.

"Hey, what took you two so long?" James Potter walked over hugging Flora, and attempted to hug Lily, but she backed away.

"Hello Potter." She said sternly and James winked as he moved out of the way as Sirius reached out to hug Flora.

"Feeling okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"It's been worse."

He rubbed her shoulder and showed an apologetic grin before quickly hugging Lily as to which James rolled his eyes. Despite knowing Lily and Flora for six years now, Peter was still too shy around them and did not hug them but simply gave a small wave and a smile.

"Feeling okay Remus?" said Lily. Remus Lupin stood between James and Peter Pettigrew, and to be honest, he looked horrible. Dark circles were under his eyes and he looked as if any second he was going to lose his lunch, he had his arms folded over his chest and his shoulders were hunched over slightly.

He shrugged, "Woke up with a cold this morning that's all… no big deal."

"You sure you're gonna be okay, 'cus we can come back with you tomorrow or once you're feeling better."

"He's fine Lily; he gets these nasty colds all the time." Said Sirius put his arm across Remus' shoulders, shaking him slightly. By the look on Remus' face, it did not make him feel any better.

"So James, how are you parents able to handle you and Sirius together?" Flora again tried to sound like she wasn't in pain, but her plan failed as her head began to throb again.

Sirius had recently moved in with James over the summer to escape his parents who had become supporters of He-who-must-not-be-named.

"Ha, they don't mind, we're actually fine during the summer," said James.

"Yeah, that's when we plan out all the stuff we're going to do once we get back to school. Oh, and my mom blew my face off the family tree, along with my uncle."

"Why you're uncle?" asked Flora.

"Because he gave me money and my mother did not agree with that at all." Sirius showed a toothy smile and laughed.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I have school supplies to buy," said James, as he began walking towards the cauldron shop.

Peter and James led the way through Diagon Alley, Sirius and Lily both became entranced in a charms book that Sirius had with him, while Flora and Remus straggling behind them.

"Have a good summer?" asked Remus.

"It was alright- yours?"

"It could have been better."

When Flora said nothing more Remus suddenly felt sad, he felt like he needed to continue talking with her, and hear her voice. For some reason her voice made Remus feel suddenly calm, the thought of the full moon that night was cleared from his mind and all his worries seemed to drift away.

A few hours later, when they had all gotten their supplies James and Sirius decided that they should stop at the ice cream parlor before they all headed home. At this point, Flora's migraine was getting worse as the sun was soon going to begin its descent. Remus too began to feel worse.

Neither Flora nor Remus got any ice cream and almost ten minutes after they had sat down and Lily had finished her cone, Flora's mom showed up, and was ready to take the girls home. They said their goodbyes and Lily shouted back to them before entering the Leaky Cauldron, "See you guys in a few days!"

Then the boys were alone.

"Alright Moony speak up. We know you don't feel good because of tonight, but something else is on your mind."

Remus could feel his cheeks warm as the blood rushed to them, he had tried to hide it all day but he could help but stare at her and occasionally _accidentally _bump into her, "It's nothing, there's no use talking about it."

"I bet it's a girl," and James thought to himself for a second, "Yup, it is definitely a girl."

"So what if it is," Remus shrugged, "Nothing can happen between us anyway…"

"Moony just because you're a…" Sirius lowered his voice, "you know what… doesn't mean you can't have a girlfriend."

"Yea but what if I really fell in love and she finds out what I am and then leaves me because she doesn't want to be with a monster. There's no point in making anything happen when I already know how it's going to end."

"You know if you tell us who this girl is, we might be able to help you better," said James, and Peter nodded in agreement as he sipped his milkshake.

"It's Flora." Huge grins appeared on the Marauders faces.

"So tell us why you like her," said Sirius as he leaned out of his chair to toss the rest of his cone into the trash bin, which belched loudly as it swallowed the remainder of his cone.

"She's pretty, smart, funny, nice, understanding, and I don't know why but today I noticed that whenever I'm close to her or hear her voice… I just feel really calm…"

"Key word," Peter finally spoke, "Understanding."

"Yeah Peter's right, she's very understanding person; she's not the kind of person to judge or desert someone for who they are."

"Yeah, she was friends with Snivellus during our first year." Said Sirius, "that's gotta say something about the kind of person she is -although I don't see how anyone could be friends with him," he mumbled under his breath.

"So what do you expect me to do then?" yelled Remus.

"Well first off, talk to her, maybe sit next to her on the train Sunday, maybe help her with homework once we start classes, you know she's terrible at writing essays, and just talk." James said.

"Yea," agreed Sirius, "just starts talking then gradually move in the direction of a relationship, like start holding her hand or something. Then once you two get comfortable with each other maybe you could tell her you're secret. If you want to that is…"

"And what do I do if she doesn't want to be in a relationship and rejects me?"

"Exhibit A…" Peter held out his arm, motioning to James.

"Hey!" shouted James as Sirius began to laugh, "Wait Peter is right, just do what James does!"

Remus rolled his eyes at his friends' immaturity, "I'll think about it, but I have to get home now," he said, while pointing to the sky, "Bye."

"Potter, stop staring at Lilly and help me with my trunk." Flora spat as she entered the compartment to join the marauders. James looked away from Lily, who was still on the platform saying goodbye to her parents, and shot a smile back at Flora, "What's wrong Lynch, jealous that I don't give you enough attention?"

Flora tugged at her trunk again, getting it onto the seat, "No, I am not strong enough to lift my trunk." She placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one side, "can you please help?"

"With the attention problem, sure!" James grabbed Flora by her waist and pulled her onto his lap, "Oh Flora I love you!" he yelled jokingly.

"Potter let me go!" she slapped at his arms and tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, hoping he would release her but it was no use.

"Prongs let her go before she hex's you or something." Remus appeared in the doorway smiling, "would you like me to put your trunk up for you Flora?" _Good start, let her know you're strong and willing to help,_ Remus thought to himself.

"Yes, thank you Remus now let me go James."

James rested his head on Flora's back and sighed, "I might just keep you here, I actually like this."

"Well I can certainly feel that you like it," Flora said, referring to James' now hardened anatomy, "now let me go." Remus bit his lip in an attempt to hold back his laughter, if it was anyone other than James he would have been jealous, but he knew his friend meant well, James often joked around with Flora in similar ways. Remus then broke into hysterics when Flora reached for her wand and put a charm on James' pants, causing them to get remarkably small, and finally let her go.

"I told you she would do something." Remus said through his laughter. James furiously began trying to pull his pants off of him as they continued to shrink.

"The more you fight, the tighter they'll get." Flora smiled to herself as she sat back into the opposite seat next to the window.

"Whoa!" Sirius entered the compartment, clearly being able to see his best friend through his pants, "Watch out Prongs, don't want to go poking anyone's eyes out." He laughed.

Remus took the seat next to Flora and Sirius took the other window seat both of them still laughing. James almost looked as if he was going to cry, "Flora please make it stop…"

Flora grinned and flicked her wand and James gasped as he pants grew back to their original size. He held his hands between his legs and doubled over in pain, "That was worse than getting hit there… oh god…"

Sirius let out a quick laugh, "What did he do to her?"

"Pulled her onto his lap and well… you could clearly see what happened to him." Remus smiled.

"Well I'll remember to never pull you onto my lap, but I would love to use that charm on Snivellus..." Sirius grinned to himself before slapping James on the back, "alright there mate?"

"Just peachy…" he groaned.

Flora leaned back against the window and rested her legs across Remus' lap, "Do you mind?"

"No not at all." He said, as he took his book out of his bag, "I get a book holder." He smiled at Flora as he opened the book and set it down on her shins. _Dammit Remus, how lame can you be? I get a book holder, what kind of line is that?_ Remus had figured that the best way to start out was to become better friends and make small jokes, although he had thought this one had failed until he saw a small smile appear on Flora's face from the corner of his eye.

"Be careful Mooney, you don't want to end up like James." Sirius said as he took another look at James who was finally recovering.

"I think I'll be fine." Remus said, looking up from his book at Sirius and then to Flora. She had gotten her book out and had it resting on her lap; her long soft chestnut waves framed her face perfectly. Remus found himself staring at her crystal blue eyes as they darted from one side of the page to the other.

Sirius elbowed James and quickly pointed at Remus and Flora.

"What about them?" James whispered.

"Don't you remember what Remus told us when we went to Diagon Alley?"

"Yea he told us that he liked—_oh_." James realized what Sirius was getting at, and took another glance at his two friends, "Looks like he's taking our advice and hopefully this year will be very good for Moony." Both James and Sirius smiled, and the last whistle of the Hogwarts Express finally blew.

A thunderous pair of feet came storming down the hallway and poor Peter Pettigrew ran in with his trunk dragging behind, throwing it up top and taking the seat between Sirius and James. Everyone looked up at him as he sat there trying to breathe.

"Rough morning Wormtail?" said Sirius.

"Yea-Severus decided to mess with my trunk and everything fell out."

"Damn Snivellus," cursed James, "don't worry Peter we'll get him back as soon as we get to Hogwarts."

Lilly appeared in the doorway and smiled at Flora, "Hey, I'm going to go sit with Andrea today, but I'll catch up with you once we get to Hogwarts- Remus why aren't you doing your Prefect duties?"

"Because the new ones kept shooing me out of the way, so I let them handle it all."

"Well I'll see you all later then."

"Oh Evans wait!" James yelled as he grabbed the sleeve of her sweater.

She rolled her eyes, "What do you want Potter?"

"Will you go out with me?" he smiled.

"In your dreams."

Lily left and James sat back into his seat smiling to himself, "She wants me." James really was full of himself. Flora rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

"You might want to stop sometime soon. I'm afraid your head might explode." Flora looked up to see Remus standing in on the other side of the table with an arm full of books.

"So you're telling me to stop writing my potions essay, when I'm almost done, and here you stand with a tower of books and you're afraid _my_ head will explode?" these small joking sessions had been happening quite often in the first few weeks of school, and almost always Remus came and joined Flora in the library while she was studying.

"Okay so maybe I didn't plan that out very well." He laughed as set his books down before taking the seat across from Flora. Flora noticed his cheeks had turned red and suddenly felt guilty for embarrassing him, but then she realized that he often blushed when they talked.

"So what's the mountain of books for?" she asked.

"Homework."

"Goodness Remus, we've been here for a little over a month and you have that much? What classes are you taking?"

"The same as yours, I just like to get all my work done when I get it assigned so I don't have to worry about it later… unlike you Miss Procrastination."

"Hey it's not Miss, its Queen Procrastination." They both laughed. Flora did have a habit of waiting till the very last minute to finish her work. "I really have to work on that this year though… it definitely showed on my OWLS…"

"You couldn't have done that bad, you got all of your NEWTS classes."

"I still got nearly all Os and some Es. But for the Os I had just barely made it… but at least I still got all the classes I wanted."

"Well then you have nothing to worry about. Hey, I'll even help you if you need me." Remus smiled slightly before burying his nose into his homework. He suddenly became nervous that she would want his help.

"Well, I'm all done, so I'll see you at dinner." Flora gathered her things and stuck the potions book back on the shelf and left. A pit formed in Remus' stomach, _she didn't decline or accept so don't worry_, he told himself over and over.

As Flora was walking out of the library she saw Professor Slughorn, "Professor, can I ask you for a small favor?"

"Yes, what it is?"

"Well I just finished my essay, and I was wondering if you could read over it and see if it was alright."

"Okay then let's have a look." He groaned several times as he read through the two feet of parchment, "Well, I'm afraid that you should work on it… a lot. Good day Miss. Lynch."

Flora groaned as she walked back into the library to her previous table. "Remus…" she whined.

He turned around and laughed, Flora was pouting her bottom lip and her cheeks were red, "Help me." She said.

"Come here." He said, pulling out the chair next to him so she could sit. As he read over her essay, making several changes, he noticed himself going slower and slower, and even stopping completely to stare at Flora as she rested her chin on her arm while leaning on the table and flicked tiny pieces of parchment off. He shook his head and got back to work, with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Flora groaned as she leaned back in the chair to stretch, "Oh come on, it can't be that bad that it's taking this long."

"Do you want a good grade?" he put his quill down and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes…" she leaned back in her chair, balancing it on two legs and folder her arms across her chest. Remus could instantly see it coming as she tilted her head back. The look of shock on her face and her gasp told him that she had lost her balance and he reached out just in time to catch the back of her chair.

Her face turned bright red as Remus slid his hand onto her shoulder, "you okay Clumsy?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She looked at his hand which was still on her shoulder and Remus quickly pulled it away his face now turning red.

"It's okay." She said, "You didn't have to pull away like that."

Remus suddenly felt like he had hurt her feelings, "I thought that when you looked you were telling me to… never mind, here's your essay." He handed the essay to her, suddenly feeling very stupid, and she groaned as she saw all of the corrections he had made, "That bad?"

"Not really, just wanted to make sure it got the grade it deserves." He grinned slightly and began to gather his books.

"Aren't you going to do your homework?"

Remus shrugged, "Later, I'm getting hungry and dinner is in a ten minutes so I thought we could just go early."

"Alright, fine by me. Plus I was a little worried that if you did anymore work your head would explode."

"Oh ha ha." Remus said sarcastically while looking at her over his shoulder as he placed the books back on the shelf.

As they walked out of the library together, side by side, Remus was busy arguing with himself inside of his head, contemplating his next move. _Should I do it now? Kiss her? No that would only scare her away. An arm around her waist maybe? No that's too much for right now_. He finally settled on just simply holding her hand just like James had told him. But he didn't know how to go about it, should he ask her or just do it?

They were stopped on the stair case as they waited for the stairs to move when he could hear voices coming from not that far away, "Do it Moony!" said a loud whisper.

"Come on mate you know you want to…"

"Yeah and if she slaps you just try again tomorrow."

Remus looked up to see Sirius and James leaning over the railing a few floors up and he mouthed to them to shut up and looked over at Flora, who was still waiting patiently for the stairs and had not heard James or Sirius.

Remus stepped a little closer to Flora, making sure the backs of their hands touched and when they did he quickly laced his fingers with hers. Flora looked up at him with a coy smile and her cheeks began to turn red.

"WOOHOO-oh shit." Remus looked up in time to see James and Sirius duck out of sight.

Flora let out a small laugh as they began walking down the stairs, "they're never going to grow up are they?"

"Give them a few more years."

As Sirius and James entered the great hall they could see Remus and Flora sitting next to each other, waiting for their friends to arrive, and Remus giving them both a death stare.

"Think he will say something to us?" whispered Sirius.

"No not here, but he might mention it back in the common room later tonight."

They took their seats across from Flora and Remus, and soon Lily came and sat next to James and Peter was next to Remus.

"So Remus did you hear about those two elves that got out of the kitchen?" Said Flora.

"No I did not. What were they doing?" Replied Remus.

"Walking around the grand staircase, shouting at couples from-"

"COUPLES!" shouted Sirius, chocking on his bread. Sirius and James sat with large smiles on their faces as Flora and Remus' cheeks turned a bright red that neither of them could hide.

"Way to go Moony!" cheered James as he high-fived Remus over the table, "always knew you could do it."

"Wait a minute!" yelled Lily, "You two knew about this and didn't tell me?" she slapped James on the shoulder, "And you!" now pointing her finger and Flora, "I'm your best friend and you told these two buffoons and not me."

"Lily, I never really knew I like Remus, it just sort of happen," said Flora while trying to hide her face as she began blushing again.

"So then how did they know?"

"I told them I liked Flora," said Remus, "before school even started…"

"Well I'm happy for you two," Said Sirius as he lifted up his goblet of pumpkin juice, "To Remus and Flora."

"To Remus and Flora," echoed the others.

The others continued to talk while Remus and Flora exchanged shy glances every few moments. Both felt slightly awkward knowing that the others had their eyes on them the entire time.

Flora and Remus held hands as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room after dinner, ignoring the whispers and stares as other people noticed their hands together.

The common room was crowded that night. Remus and Flora took up half the couch as they sat their reading. James and Sirius sat at a table in the corner playing chess. Lily sat with Peter trying to help him turn his book into a mouse for Transfiguration. Other students drifted in, out, and around the room, and soon Flora looked up from her book and noticed that she and Remus were alone.

"Got lost in our books, again." She said as she put her book back into her bag and got up from the couch.

"Yeah, we seem to do that a lot, so I guess you're going to bed?" Remus closed his book and stood up.

"Yeah, I figured I'd get up early and go to the library to finish that charms essay, or maybe just take a walk…"

"Need help with the essay?" He said as he handed Flora her bag.

"No, I think I got this one. Well, good night."

Remus reached out for her hand and she stopped. He moved closer to her, but then second guessed himself, _what if she doesn't want to do it now, maybe it is too soon._ He shook his head as to say never mind but Flora took his face in his hand and softly kissed him. Both of them began blushing and Remus could feel his heart pounding within his chest.

Flora smiled sweetly before climbing the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Remus stood for a moment in complete shock; he had not expected her to go for it that quickly, but was glad she did. He smiled to himself as he remembered the feeling of their kiss as climbed the stairs to his dorm and was glad to find James, Sirius, and Peter asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review:) **

**Thanks to Lrr for helping with this chapter.**

"Good morning love bird," said Lily in a sing song voice as Flora climbed out of bed.

"Good morning Lily." Flora rubbed her eyes and noticed that Hannah and Lucy had already left.

"So since I didn't get to talk to you last night, tell me whats going on between you two."

Flora began to gather her clothes and made her way to the bathroom, "what is it you want to know?"

Lily began packing her books as Flora brushed her teeth and washed her face, "how did he ask you?"

"He just asked, it was actually rather cute when he did." Flora found herself smiling ridiculously and blushing at the memory of Remus with his nervous jitters trying to ask her out.

Lily squealed with excitement, "You two are so cute, and Remus is so sweet. You're very lucky."

"Yeah, I am lucky." Flora laughed, but Flora's happiness soon ended as the dull ache appeared in her head. Lily knew what had happened when she saw Flora emerge from the bathroom with her forehead in her hands, hoping to stop the ache.

"Its tonight, the full moon..."

"Yeah, with all that happened I sorta forgot about it..." Flora clenched her teeth as the pain suddenly intensified.

"I can't believe its already been a month. Time is going by way too fast."

Flora nodded stiffly in agreement and slowly got dressed.

Lily sat on her bed, ready to go, and patiently waited for Flora, "Can I ask a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You only get migraines, right?"

"Yeah. Down at Saint Mungo's they think it's some recessive gene from a great grandfather, but they're relying on muggle research for that. It's the only explanation they could come up with. Back when my family was pure-blood, he got bitten by a werewolf. Of course, he completely transformed during the full moons. But I'm the only one in my family with this.. problem." She sighed, "It's quite frustrating, really."

"Well at least you only get migraines, and like you told me before, they're calm around you." Lily said cheerfully as she hopped off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Well... its actually not the only thing..."

Lily stared at her friend with a puzzled look, "what do you mean?"

"When they're human they're calm...and also when they're a wolf, and I can talk to them, and no one else in my family has ever been able to do that..."

"You can talk to them, like you sit there and howl?"

"No, I can just say something normally and they understand me, and they listen..."

"How do you know this?"

"I met one...

"Who?"

"Fenrir Greyback, he and my father used to be fairly good friends, and once I was able to talk and complained about the headaches my dad asked Fenrir what he thought it meant."

Lily stood with her mouth wide open in shock, "And?"

"He said it was probably just coincidence, but he came to visit once when I was about two and he said that when he stepped into my room he instantly became very calm. He stayed that night, and my dad put some charm on the room next to me, so he stayed in there and changed," Flora laughed slightly, "and me being the curious toddler that I was sat outside the door and tried talking to him, and he responded... and I could understand him."

"Do you think you could talk them back into their human mind?"

"I don't know, I never tried, and I really don't want to get that close again to even try."

Flora's migraine became a dull ache and when she finished getting ready the two girls made their way down the staircase, but on their way down to the common room the stairs smoothed out, becoming a large stone slide. Flora and Lily both laughed as the slid into the common room.

"Who tried to get in this time?" Yelled Lily as they came to a stop.

"This is so not fair!" Yelled Sirius, "Do the boys stairs do the same thing?"

"Nope," laughed Flora, "They think girls are more trustworthy than boys, so the founders put a spell on the girl's staircase to transfigure into a slide when a boy reaches past a few steps."

"Where did you learn that?" asked Sirius.

"_Hogwarts: A History. _You should read it."

"What were you coming up the stairs for anyway?" asked Lily as she picked up her books.

"This first year told us about it, but Sirius didn't believe him." James stood up from the couch and made his way to help Lily but she declined his offer, "Some other time then, Evans." James smiled.

"Sure, Potter." Lily rolled her eyes.

Someone grabbed Flora's hands, helping her up off of the ground. It wasn't until she was on her feet that she realized it was Remus.

"Oh my goodness, Remus are you okay?" Flora shooed away her bag that Remus was trying to hand her and placed the back of her hand against his forehead, "You don't feel warm, are you alright?" Remus had dark circles under his eyes and looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept in days.

"I'm fine, its just a cold." he said weakly.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Asked Lily, who was now standing next to Flora.

"I'm fine, lets just go to breakfast." Remus wrapped his arm around Flora's wast and led her out of the common room, fallowed by the others.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Flora whispered as they walked into the great hall.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me." he smiled weakly at Flora as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

Remus was desperately hoping that Flora would ignore the fact that he looked ill and stop worrying. He placed a few pieces of toast on his plate and tried to ignore the worried looks coming from Flora and Lily, and focused on the calm feeling that enveloped his body. Remus did not understand why he was feeling this way, but it made him feel better and took his mind off the pain that he would experience later that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Flora tossed and turned in her bed that night. The fresh sheets of her four post bed felt like sand paper against her legs and she felt as if she was being engulfed by her pillow. Her chest was tight and her heart was beating faster and faster, with every beat echoing inside her head with the pain intensifying at every movement she made. She whipped the beads of cold sweat from her brow and threw open the curtains grabbing her wand from her bedside table and stumbled towards the door. _Its never been this bad before_, she thought, _ why is this happening?_

Her whole body ached as she carefully walked down the spiral staircase. The fire in the common room was reduced to glowing embers, and two fifth sat asleep at the table with their head resting on open books. Flora carefully pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and quickly descended down the stairs.

"_Lumos,_" she whispered, but just as quickly as the light appeared she put it out, "_nox!_" the light not only hurt her tired eyes but made her excruciating pain even more unbearable. As she opened the double doors to the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey quickly emerged from her office, catching Flora under the arm and leading her to an empty bed. She needed no explanation to know what was happening with Flora, and quickly ran to her supply cabinet, returning with a cup filled with a purple potion, "I cannot stop the pain, but this will let you sleep."

Madame Pomfrey handed Flora the cup of purple liquid, which Flora quickly gulped down, and within moments she could feel her eyelids becoming extremely heavy and felt her body relaxing into the soft mattress...

"what on earth is this!" shrieked Madame Pomfrey. The sleeping drought was just now wearing off, but Flora was still unable to completely move or open her eyes and could feel the warm morning sun shining through the window onto her face.

"Its just a small cut, Madame Pomfrey." said James.

"A small cut! How did you get this _small cut_?"

"I was practicing a charm, and it went horribly wrong..." Said Sirius softly.

"Yes, well this wouldn't be the first time ,Mr. Black, that you have done something completely by accident that has gone _horribly wrong._" Madame Pomfrey rummaged through her cabinet and walked back to James and Sirius who were sitting patiently and quietly on an empty bed.

"Ahhh!" yelled James and Madame Pomfrey rubbed the potion over his arm.

"Oh hush Mr. Potter, you should be used to this by now- there, all better, no run along, don't want to be missing breakfast now do you."

"Wait a sec', what's Flora doing here?" Asked Sirius as Madame Pomfrey ushered them through the large double doors.

"None of your business, now run a long." after closing the doors Madame Pomfrey glided over to Flora's bed and as she began to close the curtains Flora opened her eyes, "You can stay until lunch if you'd like," Madame Pomfrey gave a small smile, "I will have you excused from your morning classes."

As Madame Pomfrey closed the curtain around Flora she found herself being pulled back into another deep sleep, with the last words she heard coming from Madame Pomfrey, "Ah- there you are Mr. Lupin."


	4. Chapter 4

**So school tends to take my life away from me. I will try to post more often but I'm not making any promises...**

**Oh how I wish I was J.K. Rowling...**

**constructive criticism is welcome**

Flora left the hospital wing after lunch and made her way to charms. The corridors were empty when she left the common room with her books. Flora decided not to rush, and quietly made her way down to the third floor. She thought long and hard for a reason as to why last night was so horrible, but she could not think of an explanation, other than the fact that her lycanthropy could possibly be progressing and began to fear that she would soon transform completely during the full moon. But these thoughts quickly left her mind when she saw Remus who was standing on top of a statue of a humpbacked witch, reaching through the wall into a hole where a large stone once was.

"Remus what are you doing?"

Remus jumped at the unexpected voice, nearly slipping off of the statue, but smiled when he saw that it was Flora and was glad to see her out of the hospital wing, "I'm trying to help Peter..." he grunted as he reached farther into the hole.

"Peter is in the wall?"

Remus chuckled, "No but his book is. Snape decided to pick on him and threw his book into the hole, I would just summon it out but Peter, being himself, is clueless as to what book it is, and I have no idea what the thing looks like." Remus gave another loud grunt as he reached farther, "Wait, I think I feel it-" he then let out a loud groan of frustration that almost resembled a growl.

"What happened?"

"It fell farther into the wall..." he jumped down from the statue, "Peter can do without it for now... so how are you feeling?" he wrapped his arm smoothly around Flora's waist and began leading her down the corridor.

"Better, but what was wrong with you?"

Remus had been hoping that she hadn't noticed him in the hospital wing, "Oh, Sirius was just practicing a charm and it went wrong, that's all."

Flora thought back to that morning. _That was the same excuse James used,_ she thought,_ but then why didn't Remus go with James to the hospital wing?_

"Then why didn't you go with James?"

"What?" Remus stopped walking and looked down at Flora into her large blue eyes that he felt where searching into his soul for the answer.

"You just told me the same excuse James gave Madame Pomfry a few minutes before you came in."

Remus gave a small chuckle, hoping Flora would believe him and let this go, "You must have been dreaming Flora, James wasn't in the hospital wing this morning." Remus tried to continue walking, but Flora wouldn't budge.

"I had taken a sleeping drought, there is no way I could have been dreaming." Remus opened his mouth to try and defend his excuse but Flora didn't let him speak, "and don't use another excuse like,_ '_Oh mine wasn't as serious as James' injury'_, _or,'I had prefect duties to attend to'. Plus, I was still awake for a minute after you entered, and nothing about Sirius was spoken."

Remus knew there was no changing Flora's mind, she wanted to know the answer and would instantly be able to tell if he was lying, "Well, if I tell you, then you will never want to see me again so you might as well just leave me here now." Remus removed his arm from Flora's waist and stepped away from her.

Flora looked up at him completely dumbfounded as her jaw dropped, "What are you saying? What is wrong with you? Nothing could be that bad that I wouldn't want to see you again."

"Yes, it could be that bad, I'm a monster Flora. I am a werewolf. The cut on James wasn't from Sirius it was most likely from trying to keep me under control last night when we were in the forest."

Remus waited for her to turn away from him and leave, but she grabbed his hand, tracing the thin scars with the tips of her fingers and smiled at him, "I'm not going to run away from something that is a part of me. I am part werewolf, I get headaches the day of the full moon, and at night I'm in excruciating pain, that is why I was in the hospital wing."

Remus looked down at Flora in disbelief. _How could she be a werewolf?_ He thought.

"Are you joking?"

"Why would I joke about this?" Flora then explained everything she knew to him. Remus laughed quietly to himself when he realized that it was her being part wolf that made him so calm around her.

"How did you know you had that effect on others?"

"My dad was friends with a werewolf when I was younger, and the first time he saw me he felt it and then he mentioned it to my dad."

"So you only get headaches, right?"

"Yeah, but for some reason it was worse last night. Not sure why though."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Both Remus and Flora jumped at the sound, both realizing that they had forgotten all about charms.

"Oi, where were you two?" yelled James as he exited the class room with Peter at his heels.

"Just talking." answered Flora.

"Well I hope it was important because you missed a lot."

"We'll be fine," said Remus, "we'll work on it later." he casually wrapped his arm around Flora's waist again, smiling to himself as the calming sensation grew stronger.

They waited for Sirius and Lily to emerge from the classroom, Lily quickly said hello before heading of to her next class, leaving the others to their off period. Flora and Remus led the way out to the beech tree where they normally sat. Remus settled himself against the trunk of the tree with his book in his lap and Flora leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. Flora watched as the dry leaves skipped across the grass in the calm breeze. Her peace of mind was often interrupted by the constant buzzing of the snitch that James had taken from the supply closet. James was leaning against the other side of the tree, catching the snitch over and over again, much to the excitement of Peter who clapped and smiled widely every time James retrieved the small ball.

"James, put that thing away before Peter goes into a seizure." Snapped Sirius who was laying in the grass next to Flora with his arm crossed over his face to block the sun.

"I am not going to have a seizure-"

"_Catch it!_" Wormtail gasped.

James laughed as he shoved the snitch down into his pocket, "Calm down Wormtail, I'm not going to lose it."

"Greasy hair at 3 o'clock," said Sirius, loud enough that Severus could hear him as he slowly approached the tree.

"What do you want Snivellus?" James got up, pulling his wand from his pocket.

"Just passing by, Potter." Severus held his books closer to his chest, as if he was hoping they would make him suddenly disappear.

"Well I'm afraid I cant let you do that, Snivellus." The wind blew once more, which only sparked an idea for the torment James was about to perform, "Ugh! Really Snivellus don't you ever take a bath? Your hair is greasy and I can smell you from here!"

"Why don't we help him with that? Eh Prongs?" Sirius got up and joined James.

"Yes, I think we should. Think of it as a favor, eh, Snivellus?"

Severus began to quickly back away, but James quickly hit him with his non-verbal spell. Flora watched as a large stream of water flew from James' wand, soaking Severus down to the bone. Sirius then gave a quick flick of his want and soap suds appeared all over Severus, followed by James' wave of water again. A laughing crowd began to form around Snape.

"He still smells. What should we do now?" James slowly circled Severus who was now on the ground, fumbling through his soaked robes to find his wand.

"How about another bath, in the lake perhaps?" Sirius lifted Severus up into the air just before he fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Oi! What the hell Flora?" James turned around, his face red with fury, "We were just getting to the fun part."

"Fun's over James." Flora's knuckled had turned white from her tight grasp on her wand and James knew better than to fight back for Flora had recently become very skilled at non-verbal spells, and he didn't wish to be caught off guard by her. Instead, James helped Sirius up, who was now able to move, and reclaimed their places by the tree.

Flora watched the crowd as the drifted away before looked down at Severus who was looking up at her, glaring trough the wet strands of hair that hid his face, "You didn't have to help me you-"

"You filthy little mud-blood, halfbreed, I've heard you say it all before._ You're welcome_. Oh, and you better hand me Peter's book sometime before breakfast tomorrow morning, or I'll let James do what every he wants to you, and I might join in." Flora looked down at Severus as he opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shutting it and began picking up his books. Flora turned away without another word.

"I would say _welcome to the dark side_, but I'm not sure what side you're on." Laughed Sirius as Flora sat down next to Remus once again.

"I'm not going to hex people just for the fun of it like you two. I only do it if you give me a reason to, and him picking on Peter has gotten out of hand..."

"Well we have our reasons," said James as he scooted next to Flora.

"So what's your reason for messing with Severus?"

"Well... it's more of just the fact that he exists..."

"Unbelievable..."

"Alright, come with me," Said Remus as he closed his book and quickly stood up, pulling Flora with him, "the fighting's over." Remus and Flora walked off towards the edge of the forest that met with the lake in silence.

"I'm going to go with them." Sirius jumped up from his spot and jogged to catch up with the couple.

Remus and Sirius sat down on the trunk of the fallen tree that lay next to the small creek that entered into the lake, both watching as Flora took off her socks and shoes, removed her robe, and began jumping across the rocks that sat on top the water.

"So what were you two talking about earlier?" whispered Sirius, breaking the silence between he and Remus.

"I told her... well actually, she sort of got it out of me, because I gave her the same excuse you used for going to the hospital and she could tell I was lying."

Sirius though for a second about Flora and knew that she would have told Remus after discovering he too was a werewolf, "So I'm guessing that Flora told you about her _condition_."

"Yeah she told me..." Remus looked over at Flora just as she made it to the other side of the creek and let out a soft sigh, "How can something as beautiful as that be..."

"A monster?"

Remus nodded.

"Remus, both of you are the same. So don't worry about anything anymore. Be glad you found someone like you..."

"But I don't want other people to suffer like I do..."

"Well she was born this way, there was nothing that could have been done to stop that... Don't let this ruin what you two have, or what is just now starting."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone can see that you two are crazy for each other. It's almost too perfect," Sirius laughed, "and I hope you know that if you two, for some odd reason, stop speaking to each other, James and I will be forced to do everything we can to get you two back together."

"I know, I know. I don't plan on leaving her... but now that she knows about me, she's bound to find out about you three, so what ever you do, Flora is not allowed near me during the full moon."

"Alright, anything you say. But seriously, if you two mess this up and suddenly hate each other I'm going to-"

"Thanks Sirius," Remus smiled as he looked back at Flora who was making her way back across.

"No problem mate." said Sirius as he placed his hand and Remus's shoulder, before they were both hit with drops of water. Flora began laughing loudly as she was now sitting in the water.

"Okay, so maybe jumping over slippery rocks isn't my thing." she laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to try and get another chapter posted soon. Thanks to lrr for helping me tweak this chapter.**

**I don't own Harry Potter... just Flora.**

"FLORA LYNCH!"

Everyone sitting in the pact common room glared at the small first year who stood at the portrait hole.

"FLORA LYNCH!" she screamed again.

"Bloody hell, we heard you the first time!" yelled James as he struggled to finish his potions essay, "She's right here, stop screaming."

The small first year ran frantically to the table by the window where Flora sat with Remus with a mountain of open books lying in front of them.

"This is for you." she squeaked as she jumped over a group of fifth years studying on the floor, her pigtails bobbing on the side of her head.

She pulled out an only tattered book and nearly threw it into Flora's arms, "Severus Snape said to make sure that you got it!"

"Thank you..." Flora nodded and took the book from the girl, and looked at Remus who had placed his hand over his mouth to his stop himself from laughing.

"OH!" shrieked the girl, turning bright red, "Hi Remus... Hi..." she stuttered before turning away quickly before running up to the girls dormitories.

Flora laughed, "What was that about.. '_Hi Remus-Hi-i-i_...'"

Remus' face turned bright red and he laughed, "She's got a bit of a crush, its rather funny actually... she uh... told me that she was going to kill you one time so she could be with me, I told her go right ahead."

Flora gasped and threw a piece of crumpled up parchment at Remus and laughed, "You told her she could kill me? I thought you cared about me!"

"She's a first year, the worst thing she can do is give you a blemish on your forehead."

"So if I wake up with a blemish on my forehead I will be giving you one as well."

"Fair enough." he laughed.

The castle turned white as snow began to fall, and decorations for Christmas appeared all throughout the school. Peeves entertained himself with the new Christmas season by floating around with mistletoe and appearing over random pairs of students. Once, he had appeared over Flora and Lily while they sat in the library, resulting in Lily throwing her book through Peeves.

"If Peeve's hangs that mistletoe over me one more time..." huffed Lily as she and Flora walked out of the library.

"He's has gotten really annoying, but luckily for me he's only appeared when I've been with Remus, so I haven't had many awkward moments."

"Well unlike you I've had plenty."

Flora giggled, "Did any of them involve James?"

"As a matter of fact, _all _of them did." Lily sighed as they headed up the stairs, "It didn't help that he kept going on about nargles.."

"Nargles?"

"I've no idea."

"Well you wont have to deal with it much longer since we only have two weeks left until christmas holiday- balderdash- and once the holidays are-"

"I'm sorry but that is not the correct password." The fat lady smiled from inside her portrait.

"Are you serious? Its not supposed to change until after the holidays?" cried Lily.

Flora groaned, "Your a prefect, no one told you the password?"

"She must have just changed it! Open up!" Lily slapped the thick canvas of the painting, causing the fat lady to scream and begin smart mouthing Flora and Lily.

"Dilligrout." Remus appeared behind Flora and Lily, "Just had the same problem, that's the second time she's changed it today."

"Why does she keep changed it?" asked Lily and they climbed through the portrait hole.

"Some Slytherins were trying to get in earlier to pull some prank."

"Shit!" yelled Flora.

Remus quickly turned around to look at Flora whose books had fall out of her bag, "What happened?"

"Those Slytherin kids must have put a jinx to make the bags rip." said Lily as she knelt down to help Flora pick up her books.

"Oh I don't care about that, I just noticed that I left my potions book down in the library." Flora flicked her wand, mending the tear at the bottom of her bag and watched as her books floated back into their place, "I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you." Remus smiled and took Flora's bag, hanging it over his own shoulder as the exited the common room.

Lilly watched the portrait close before rolling her eyes and smiling, "Couples..."

"Could be you and me one day! What to ya say Evans?" James smiled widely from his spot on the couch in front of the fire.

"In your dreams Potter." Lily laughed before climbing the stairs to the girls dormitories.

Sirius reached over from his spot in the large cushioned arm chair and tapped James on the shoulder, "Was that you who ripped her bag?" he whispered.

"Maybe." he smiled, "thought they could use some alone time, don't you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry it has taken forever for me to update. My computer broke and it was hard for me to get a chance to write anything. But the new chapter is finally here! Enjoy! (And thank to Lrr for helping cure my writers block)**

**I don't own anything, except for Flora.**

"Full moon tonight James, ready to frolic throughout the woods?" said Sirius jokingly as he and James walked down an empty corridor.

"I'm always ready, but have you seen Moony at all today?"

"No, but I think I just found him..." Sirius lowered his voice before pointing over to the statue of the one eyed witch.

"Very funny Padfoot, we know Moony doesn't look his best on these days, but comparing him to that is a little-"

"Look behind the statue you dim-wit," laughed Sirius.

James covered his mouth as he began to laugh, "Look at 'em go. Should we ruin their fun?"

Sirius chuckled, "Give them a minute...Okay now."

James tip-toed his way over to the statue and peered around it, placing himself next to Remus, "Abstinence, children! Abstinence! If not that then use protection! They come in flavors now, did you know that?"

Remus and Flora both jumped, bumping heads. Flora tripped over the base of the statue, falling into Sirius, and Remus threw his hand over his nose which had begun to bleed after smacking heads with Flora. James fell to the floor in a giggle fit.

"JAMES POTTER!" Flora screamed as she wiggled out of Sirius' grip before moving over to Remus, pulling out a handkerchief and placing it over his nose.

"Cool it Flora it was just a joke." said Sirius.

"This is the third time you two have done that this week!"

"Alright I'm sorry," said James.

Remus Looked at James from over the handkerchief and smiled, "You are such an ass."

"Hey I'd rather be an ass than have a butt trumpet like Snivellus."

Flora couldn't help but laugh as James jumped up and down, making farting sounds with his mouth, but stopped immediately when her head began to ache again, "Well now my headache is back, thanks to you two."

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey cant give you anything to make it go away?" asked Sirius.

"There's no cure for a werewolf, so there's no cure for a werewolf-inflicted headache."

Remus grinned beneath the bloodied handkerchief and draped his arm around her, "Hard to believe we're going back home tomorrow."

* * *

"So, what shall we tell our parents?" Remus asked as he pulled their trunks from the luggage rack.

"Hm," Flora tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well, we met in the Hog's Head over a shared flagon of firewhiskey served by a rather playful bartender. One thing lead to another and..."

"Cute. But what are we really going to tell them?"

Flora said nothing.

"You can't be serious.." Remus said, amusement mixed with mild exasperation.

"Someone say my name?" Sirius jumped lightly off train followed by a struggling James.

"Oi, little help here?" James panted.

"Now, now. A bet's a bet," Sirius chided mildly, "You puked first... "

"How can I be sure you didn't cheat?"

"Oh, please. I have a stomach of steel. Never lost a licorice wand contest yet. Never will. I'm just surprised you lost to Wormtail."

Remus cleared his throat "If you don't mind, Flora and I are having a serious..."

"What?" Sirius asked again.

"_Significant_. We are having a _significant _conversation concerning our potential future. So if you don't mind..." Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Oh... right we got it. Come along, Wormy,"

Sirius dragged a green Peter off, James trailing behind them.

"All mirth and no matter, those two," Flora said happily as the three friends departed.

"Yes, yes. Very amusing. Now what will we tell your parents? 'Oh, Mummy, he's wonderful. A prefect, top of his class, attractive...'"

"Not to mention modest," Flora mumbled.

"And a werewolf. I don't believe they'll approve of that little bit."

"Don't worry. They're my parents, Remus. Not Nazis. Not to mention the fact that, in case you didn't notice, I happen to be part werewolf," Flora smiled, "Believe me, they'll love you. Now it's time to ask you; how will your parents react to me?"

"My mum will absolutely adore you. My dad will tolerate you. Which is a good thing seeing as he barely tolerates... anything really."

"Excellent, we have a plan," She looked over her shoulder only to see a familiar pair, "Oh there they are.. See you in a bit," She headed off in their direction while Remus scanned the station for his own.

Her mother smiled and raised her eyebrows after she hugged her daughter, "So, who's the boy?"

Flora blushed, "His name's Remus. I didn't think it was something to put in a letter home.. I wanted to tell you face to face."

"Well that's all very well, but who is this boy? Tell me everything. I'm your mother, I have to know."

"Well, he's a prefect, top of the class, and..." she winced, "Rather attractive."

He father cleared his throat, "Well, there's got to be something wrong with him."

"Um... Just one thing. He's kind of a werewolf."

Her dad's eyes opened wide, "Really?"

"Yeah, he's with his parents right now."

"And are you two fairly...serious?" asked her dad.

"I guess you could say we're serious."

(Sirius glanced over.)

Her father replied with a low _hmm_ as to which her mother proceeded to roll her eyes.

"Dad you haven't even met him yet. Give him a chance. He's the first boy I've ever been able to relate to." _except for Severus..._

_

* * *

_

"So what do you think they're talking about?" asked Flora as she and Remus watched their parents converse from afar.

"Well, I think my dad is talking business with your dad or at least trying to and Mum is talking about food..she likes to cook."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure my dad is giving that whole if-your-boy-hurts-my-daughter-I'll-kill-him speech... and my mum likes to cook too, so they probably are talking about food."

"Well, at least we know our mums get along...as for our dads, well it looks like my dad is scared of yours."

"Hey, he's just trying to protect his little girl." Flora leaned into Remus as he wrapped his arm around her.

"So what are you going to do when you get home?"

"I don't know, probably visit with whoever is coming over later..."

"Who?"

"Dad didn't say, guess it some old family friend or something.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Writers block has been cured so updates should happen more often.**

**Thank you to Lrr for her help.**

Flora entered the front door of her home slowly, taking in the familiar Christmas-time scent of warm cinnamon from the potpourri her mother would place throughout the house. The whole house was decorated for the season. The living room felt very warm and bright with the large green tree in the corner and a fire lit in the large fireplace. She smiled to herself before tossing her bag to the ground and hopping onto the couch.

"Oh I missed this couch." Flora sighed and she wrapped her arms around the throw pillow and closed her eyes.

"Wait a sec kiddo," said her dad as he brought in her trunk, "Don't get too comfortable and fall asleep, we've got company coming over later." Flora rolled off of the couch and dragged her trunk up the stairs to her room. She laughed to herself when she opened the door and saw that her mother had not cleaned the mess she had left from the last time she was home. A line of clothes stretched from her closet to her bed where her truck was as she packed at the last minute. Flora pulled her trunk over to the foot of her bed just before a small _hoot_ came from the window. It was Sirius' owl.

_James is still puking, and Peter hasn't done it once! This is brilliant!_

_-Padfoot_

Flora rolled her eyes before tossing the letter aside, onto the thick stack of letters she had received all through the summer. She picked up her scattered clothes ad hung them back up in her closet. Just as she finished a knock came at her door.

"What?" she yelled.

"Open up!" replied a deep raspy voice.

Flora hesitated for a moment before turning the knob; she didn't have a chance to open the door before the man threw the door open, and stared down at her with his cold blue eyes. An old familiar smell of iron filled Flora's nostrils and Flora jumped back.

His eyes narrow, then suddenly a smile appeared on his face, "Ah, I miss that calm feeling... so hows my little cub doing?" he held out his arms, waiting for an embrace.

"Really? You haven't called me that since I was five."

"Well that was the last time I saw you." he placed his arms back by his side but Flora came to him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you Uncle Fen."

"Whoa, wait." he pushed her back and held her at arms length, "Uncle Fen? You haven't called me that since you were five."

"Oh shut it."

He laughed loudly before entering her room, "So whats been going on?"

"Eh, just the normal, nothings really changed." Flora jumped onto her bed and crossed her legs as Fenrir took a seat at her desk chair which creaked under his weight.

"Liar."he growled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well your mum told me you had a boyfriend, whats his name?"

Flora was just about to say _Remus_ when her mother screamed to them from the bottom of the stairs, "Flora, Fenrir, supper is ready!"

"Guess we'll finish this conversation later then." he said.

But Flora and Fenrir never did finish talking. After dinner he and Flora's father went out for a walk so they could "talk business", but Greyback wasn't with her father when he returned.

"Where did Uncle Fen go?" Flora asked as her father entered the living room.

"He had to go home, and stop calling him 'Uncle,'" he snapped. Her father took a seat in his armchair and sipped at a hot cup of coffee as he read through the Daily Prophet.

"Why, that's what I've always called him?"

"Just stop Flora, just don't do it anymore." he raised his voice this time. He had never raised his voice at Flora before, which immediately told her that something was wrong.

"Why? Why, after so many years does he suddenly show up? There has to be a reason."

"He changed, Flora. I never wanted to tell you this but when you were just about four years old he attacked a boy your age, not far from where we lived at the time. After that I forbid him to come near my family again but he asked to see you one more time, which was you're fifth birthday. I contacted him after you sent the letter about that night, I was asking him if he had any advice on what was happening, or why you were progressing. He had nothing."

"Who did he attack?"

"I don't know the boys name. But what I do know is that the father angered Fenrir, and that's his excuse for attacking the boy." Flora knew her dad wasn't telling her everything, but she knew better than to bug him about it.

Christmas came and went, Flora received a ruby heart necklace from Remus and in return gave him a leather briefcase with his initials on it due to his recent want to look more _professional_. Flora gave Sirius a large Gryffindor banner to hang in his room, a muggle book titled "The Art of Wooing" to James, and a remembrall to Peter. James, Sirius, and Peter all chipped in to buy Flora a necklace with a round opal which James says, "Looks a lot like the moon doesn't it?" Lily and Flora both got each other a charm bracelet.

The holidays were finally over, and quite frankly, Flora was glad to be back at Hogwarts. As much as she loved her mum and dad, she quickly became tired of them. Together Flora and Lily walked into the Great Hall for breakfast as they talked about their holidays.

"I loved all of my presents but it got rather annoying when Petunia kept going on about how my parents were just adding on to the freak show." Lily huffed as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table across from Sirius.

"So Evans.." said James smoothly as he cocked one eyebrow and smiled softly, "You, me, Hogsmead this weekend. What do you say?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Drop dead, Potter."

James brought his fist down onto the table, making the surrounding goblets and plates bounce, "Dammit Lily Evans! You will go out with me even if it takes an entire book to do it!"

"Where did you get a book?"

"Flora gave me one for Christmas."

Flora started laughing and Lily's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson, "Why would you get him a book on getting girls?"

"I thought it might help."

"Right, so back to our conversation before it was interrupted," Lily glared at James, " How was your holiday?" Remus had now joined them and took a seat next to Flora.

"It was alright, dad was acting a little weird though." Flora smiled at Remus before turned back to Lily.

"What do you mean?"

"He was just really quiet, but he was perfectly fine before we got home."

"What happened?" asked Sirius through a mouthful of cereal.

"I don't really know. He wouldn't tell me."

James huffed and pointed past Flora at Severus, standing behind her, "You know what, Snivellus, that's just rude! We spend our good money on your present and you dont even bother to put it to good use."

"Dam you Potter." Severus muttered before quickly walking further down the Slytherin table before taking a seat.

"What did you give him?"

"Bottles of shampoo..." muttered Remus as Sirius and James snickered.

"You three are horrible. What did he ever do to you that he deserves to be treated like that?"

"Its just the fact that he exists, Flora. I've tried explaining it to you loads of times." said James.

Flora rolled her eyes before taking another mouthful of cereal. They all ate in silence for a moment until Sirius broke it.

"So who was your visitor?"

"What?" asked Flora.

"You said you had some old family friend coming over, who was it? Do I know them?"

"No you don't know him. It was just an old friend of my dads... Fenrir Greyback."

Flora jumped at the clanking sound of silverware hitting the table and droplets of milk splashing against her arm. She turned to Remus who now looked like ghost. His face was expressionless and all the color had gone; he stared at Flora as if she had sprouted another head.

"Oh shit..." she heard James whisper.

"What's wrong Remus?" Flora asked. She placed a hand on his but he recoiled and got up from her seat and silently left the great hall, leaving his bag behind. Flora and Lily sat in confusion while Sirius and James stared at Flora with complete shock.

"What?"

"You don't know who Greyback is, do you?" whispered James.

"Why?"

"He's the one who bit Remus."

Flora felt her heart sank and jumped up from her seat and ran out of the Great Hall and into the direction Remus went. _Why hadn't he told me who it was? If I knew I wouldn't have talked to him, I would have made my dad make him leave! _

Lily remained where she was, biting her bottom lip nervously, "She didn't know. She wouldn't have said anything- wouldn't have let him in her house if she'd known." she said aloud to know one in particular.

"I know..." Said Sirius.

"Will he forgive her?" asked Lily as tears began to fill her eyes. She knew just how much Flora cared about Remus, and she knew how much it would hurt her if he didn't forgive her.

"I don't know. This isn't as simple as a lie or her snogging someone else...her family is friends with the man who ruined his life... killed him, in a way."

Lily looked over to the entrance of the Great Hall, one tear falling down her cheek, "It'll crush her if he doesn't."


	8. Chapter 8

**MORE UPDATES!**

**Thank you hoof and lrr.**

**I don't own anything! Except for Flora...**

**

* * *

**

Snape subtly looked over his shoulder as Flora ran out of the Great Hall. She was running after Remus Lupin. _The two of them have been acting weird, then again, Lupin has always been weird. Suddenly getting ill once a month and its just a coincidence that it always happens on the full moon. That wouldn't happen to a normal..._

"What you staring at Severus?" asked Mulciber as he flicked a piece of dry cereal at Severus' head.

"What- oh nothing." he turned around quickly, lowering his gaze to the mush that now occupied his bowl.

"Not nothing, it's that Flora Lynch girl again isn't it?"

"Who?"

"You heard me. Flora Lynch."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Avery looked up at Mulciber and smiled, "I'd tap that."

Severus shot a glare at Avery which resulted in a chorus of "Ohhh" from the surrounding Slytherins.

"Ha, I knew it! You do like her!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, admit it!"

"Never!"

"Severus loves Flora!" sang Mulciber, and soon the entire table erupted into a chorus.

Severus slowly sank back into the seat, wanting so badly to disappear. This was probably one of the most humiliating things to ever happen to him.

"Oi!" shouted Sirius Black from the Gryffindor table. Then again...

"What's this? Snivellus likes Flora eh?" Sirius leaned onto the table next to Severus who held his head down, his greasy hair covering his face.

"Well guess what...she's taken." said James.

"That's not what it looked like from over here." said Avery.

"It's only a misunderstanding." Said Sirius.

"Stay away, Snivellus." James flicked his wand as he and Sirius walked away and the mush of cereal in Severus' bowl began bouncing off of his head. All the Slytherins laughed as Severus repeatedly swatted at the cereal as he tried to find his wand.

Breakfast ended and Severus quickly left the Great Hall, still picking soggy pieces of cereal from his hair. He didn't have class so he decided to escape to the quietness of his secret closet where he stored most of his potions and notes. The corridor was empty so he quickly made his way to the closet, quickly opening the door and shutting it behind him. He froze when he spotted someone curled up in the corner, their knees pulled up to their chest and their face was hidden by long brown wavy hair.

_Well this is…awkward. Do I let her know I'm here or does she already know? Ugh, maybe if I just turn around and leave she won't notice…_Severus slowly turned the knob, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"You do know you have cereal in your hair, right?" she sniffed.

"Did you know you have tears in your eyes?" Flora scowled as more tears began to fall down her face and looked away from Severus.

_Great, way to go asshole, you just made her feel worse._

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"What I just said, and whatever it is that has made you like this…" he took a step towards her and she scooted over, making room for him to sit in the cramped space. He sat next to her and slowly placed his arm around her shoulder, for a second he began to second guess himself, feeling that it was a wrong move, but he relaxed when Flora leaned into him.

"I hate my dad right now…this is his fault for choosing shitty friends…He shouldn't be mad at me for this, it's not my fault my dad was friends with him and I grew up loving him as an uncle. Plus, how was I supposed to know what had happened between them, Remus never told me anything!" Flora groaned loudly, "Sorry for ranting…"

"Its…okay." Severus stared at Flora, trying to understand what she just said.

"What?"

"You're not making any sense." He laughed.

"Well nothing makes sense to me right now… Why did you come in here anyway?"

"This is my cupboard."

"Oh well excuse me."

_and here comes the awkward silence...my arm feels numb. This is really awkward. Wait, did I remember to put up that pickled rat brain from yesterday? I'm sure I did._

"This is so stupid!" Flora yelled as she threw her head back, hitting the shelf. SPLAT!

"What the hell!" Flora jumped up, throwing the rat brain across the closet, then hit her head on a higher shelf. The back board on the shelves fell open, revealing an entire collection of potions that Severus had been working on since his first year.

_Oh Merlin, please, NO!_

One by one the bottles of potions began falling off of the shelves, smoke filling the cupboard with sparks coming from the mixed potions.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

"You idiot! Get out!" Severus pushed Flora through the door, slamming it shut behind them both. Severus leaned back again the door and slid down to the floor, raising his clenched fists to his head, "My work. All my work...gone."

"I'm really sorry."

"All of it...gone."

"Severus I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough!"

"Okay, just chill- you don't want to set your hair on fire." she mumbled the last bit and Severus glared at her as she started laughing, "I'm sorry I couldn't resist."

"You've been hanging out with Potter and Black for too long."

"Well they did buy you shampoo for Christmas." she sat down against the opposite wall.

"Are you trying to be an insufferable bitch!"

"LANGUAGE!"

Severus glared at her and she mimicked his glare, "So what happened? I couldn't understand your ranting."

"It's stupid really, you wouldn't understand anyway… I'm just going to let him be by himself for a while…"

"Oh, well…" Severus was searching for the right words to say, but just as always Potter and Black have to ruin everything.

"Flora come here!" shouted Black, from the other end of the corridor.

"See ya later Severus- What!" Flora jogged down the corridor and Severus returned to the cupboard, taking a huge sigh of relief to find that the only bottles that had broken were useless potions.

"What the hell are you thinking, hanging out with Snivellus." Asked Sirius as he grabbed Flora's arm and dragged her down the spiral staircase.

"We are friends even if you guys hate him, and let go of me." Flora tried to yank her arm out of Sirius' grip but it was no use.

"Okay, listen." Sirius let go, and he and James had Flora cornered, "You need to go talk to Remus."

"Tried that already, he wouldn't listen."

"Well we just talked to him, and we told him that you didn't know because he never told you and he shouldn't be mad at you."

"Oh and while we're on the topic of things that you don't know," said James, "we're animagi."

"You're joking."

"Nope, but that leads us into our plan, go talk to him again, and if he still avoiding you, we're going to teach you how to become an animagus, and you can come with us during the full moons." Sirius smiled, so proud of his brilliant plan.

"He won't notice me?"

"Nope, because we won't tell him it's you. You'll show up before he changes, and stay until he changes back. So as far as he will know, you're just some random animal." James ran his fingers through his hair and smiled.

"But what about the calm feeling he gets when I'm around him?"

"It's just a way for you to get close to him again."

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Flora as she began walking down the rest of the stairs.

"Then we move on to plan B: Jealousy."


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is some amazing news...my computer is broken AGAIN. So excuse any typos because I am now typing everything at school and "these keyboards suck" says lrr.**

**So it might be a while until the next update, but until then, ENJOY:)**

**

* * *

**

"Come on Flora just one more time." cheered James. He and Sirius were both smiling widely with amazement at how quickly Flora learned how to be an animagus.

"I've done it twenty times already, can't I just go now? I have somewhere I need to be."

"Your little get-togethers with Snivellus can wait! NOW CHANGE!" James pointed his finger in Flora's face.

"Gosh Mr. Grouch. What stuck you up the butt?" she mumbled as she took a few steps back.

"Lily rejected him again during lunch, and this time she made his peas attack him." Sirius and Flora both laughed as James turned red.

"You shut up, and you change."

Flora sighed before concentrating on the transformation. She imagined her body morphing, her legs shrinking and her arms elongating, she imagined the pointy ears that would be on top of her head, and the tail she would now have behind her. She yelled at James, "Happy now?" but all that was heard was a low bark.

"Brilliant!" yelled Sirius, before he transformed into the large black shaggy dog.

"Its scary how much you two look alike, when you're both large dogs." Said James and Flora barked, "Sorry, dog and wolf."

Flora turned her head around, looking at the new body she had. She did look very similar to Sirius although she was slightly larger, and her fur was a mix of different shades of brown and was much smoother, and her eyes were still a bright blue. Sirius bumped into her, wagging his tail and began spinning in circles. Flora decided to do it too, and together they looked like to circus animals spinning in circles all around the empty classroom.

"Alright you pups, knock it off, we have class in a few minutes." Said James as he began collecting his things.

Flora changed mid spin, and landed on her rear, laughing, "Oh come on James its fun, you try it!"

"If I do that I'll have a greater chance of sticking myself in the butt than catching my tail."

* * *

As Flora walked into potions, taking her seat next to Severus who gave her a look that said '_where were you before class?' S_he shrugged it off, quickly saying she was sorry before pulling out her book and looking at the board to read what they were making, Draught of the Living Death.

Severus shook his head and pointed at her book and whispered, "Put it up."

"But I need it."

"We're using mine."

Flora shoved her book back into her bag and raised her eyebrows when she saw Severus' book, "What the hell did you do to it?"

"Corrected the stupidity of the writer, who clearly has no idea what _advanced potion making _is." Severus snickered to himself and grinned at Flora just before he frowned, "Lupin."

"What about him?" asked Flora as she crushed the sopophorous bean with the blade as Severus had instructed, even though the book clearly says to cut.

"He's staring at you."

"Moony. Moony watch it." whispered Sirius.

"What?" Remus pressed the blade down on the sopophorous bean and it jumped, hitting James in the forehead.

"Oi, watch it!"

Remus quickly grabbed another bean as Sirius laughed, "What where you staring at staring at?" Remus didn't reply, but quickly glanced over to the other side of the room where Flora was working with Severus.

"Hey don't worry about them. They're just friends."

"I know, but it still bugs me..." The new bean jumped across the room as well and Remus growled with frustration.

"Well, if they were more than friends how would you feel?"

"Mad, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Sirius...what do you know that you're not telling me?"

"I don't know anything!"

"Thats for sure." mumbled James.

"Look, as far as I know they're just friends, but the longer you wait to talk to her again... you never know, since it has been over a week since you last talked to her, feelings could be developing as we speak."

Remus looked back at Flora, the thought of her and Severus together made him want to vomit. _I will get her back_, he promised to himself.

* * *

Flora sat on the large couch in the common room with Lily, books filling the gap between them. Both had loosened their ties and untucked their shirts to get comfortable for the long hours of finishing their homework. Remus and Peter were sitting on the side of the room at a small table. Remus was trying to help Peter practice for transfiguration but was about to give up. He looked over to the couch, Flora had her elbow on the arm rest of the couch and her head was resting on her hand as she read. He continued to argue with himself whether he should talk to her now or wait. _But the longer I wait the more she might like Snivellus..._

"Flora, Severus is outside." A small first year had come through the portrait hole and stood next to the couch. Flora quickly threw her book on top of the stack that was on the floor and crawled through the portrait hole, returning a few moment later with a potions book in hand.

"Why did Sev have your book?" asked Lily.

"He wanted to correct it." Lily raised an eyebrow and Flora laughed, "He thinks the writer is a complete idiot."

"Well after today, I agree. You really can't cut a sopophorous bean, when you try to cut it the thing jumps, its impossible."

"You're supposed to crush it, well at least thats what Severus said, and it worked."

"Yeah too bad I didn't think of that before," Lily held of her finger which now had a band-aid over it. The two of them laughed before Lily went back to writing her essay and softly whispered, "Remus is staring."

Flora went back to reading her book from before and whispered, "He was doing that in potions."

"Maybe he's going to talk to you again."

"I don't understand why we're not talking."

"He's sensitive. The fact that you're close to Fenrir just freaked him out a bit, he just wasn't expecting it," Lily sighed, "he finally found someone like him who understood him, and he just wanted to believe you were so perfect, but he finally found a flaw, and it scared him, because he started to think that maybe you weren't who he thought."

"Why do you sound like some romance novelist?" Flora laughed but Lily remained serious.

"Because that's how he thinks. Everything I said, is what he told me. He loves you."


	10. Chapter 10

**I finally got the chance to update. I'm sorry that it took so long...but here it is, so enjoy.**

**

* * *

**Flora pulled the cloak over her head before pushing open the large doors that opened up to the entrance court yard. Flora held her breath as she pushed the door closed behind her; wincing each time the old wood and hinges creaked. She quickly ran down the dirt trail, careful to keep the cloak covering her ankles, and leaving it just before the hut and entering into the forbidden forest. Once she was hidden from the darkness, and the dim lights of the castle had disappeared from view, she removed the cloak and stowed it away deep in her bag, she took out her wand, illuminating the tip, and headed deeper into the forest. She soon came to a clearing in the trees; the small meadow was lit by the crescent moon and just at the edge where the darkness started, sat Severus.

"Took you long enough," he spat.

"Well I'm sorry that Lily wanted to talk and wouldn't go to sleep." Flora took off her bag and tossed it to the side.

"You're still in your pajamas?"

"Yes, but does it really matter? No, so can we hurry up and do this?"

Severus nodded and walked to where Flora was standing, "We've practiced before, this time just focus even harder. Think of yourself as being weightless, but remember the incantation." Flora nodded and closed her eyes. She repeated the incantation over and over again in her head, and imagined herself floating above the ground. She felt a cold gust of wind hit her face and she slowly opened her eyes; Severus was in front of her, smiling, and the top of the trees were level with his shoulders. Flora quickly looked down and gasped, reaching out for Severus and clinging onto his robes; they were at least twenty feet up in the air. Severus smiled even more when Flora clung to him, and he slowly wrapped his arms securely around her. "You're safe with me," he whispered.

Flora looked up at him, here blue eyes a dark shade of grey in the moonlight, and she whispered, "I know." Severus so desperately wanted to take that moment, and slowly tilt his head down to kiss her, but it was gone as soon as she let go and made the space between them even greater. She slowly drifted away, gliding over the blanket of the tree tops.

Flora stopped, looking back at Severus she laughed, "Are you coming?"

The two of them floated above the trees for a while before Flora began complaining of the cold and they returned to the clearing.

"Do you want to practice the other spell?" asked Severus as they touched the ground.

"I don't know… I'm not so comfortable with that one."

"It's easy, but we've only done it on old books, it has to be done to a living object to get the full effect," Severus smiled proudly at his own creation.

"That's the point," Flora picked up her bag and hung it over her shoulder, "it's brutal, it shouldn't be done to anyone."

Severus began scanning the trees, searching for anything that moves, "Then I won't do it on a person… ah…_sectumsemprra!" _A green light shot out of Severus wand, hitting an object within the trees; Flora could see the little splatters of red as they flew away from the green light.

"You killed it!"

Severus rolled his eyes and walked to the trees, picking up the small mouse by its tail, "it's just a stupid mouse Flora, get over it."

Flora shook her head in protest and began walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed, I'm done for the night, I'll see you tomorrow." Flora pulled the cloak back out of her bag when she was far enough away and quickly made her way back up to Gryffindor tower. She quietly climbed the steps to the boy's dormitories, slowly opening the door to the sixth year's dorm. James' loud snoring echoed throughout the room and Flora slowly opened the trunk at the foot of his bed, laying the cloak at the bottom where it previously was placed.

"HA!" the lights in the room quickly turned on and James shot up, pointing his wand in Flora's face, "Flora? What-wha…What the hell are you doing in my trunk?"

Flora froze, and James slumped out of bed, fumbling around his bedside table for his glasses, "What are you doing?"

"Oh my god….shut up…" mumbled Sirius sleepily.

"Get up!" James swung his pillow onto Sirius head, catalyzing a loud thud followed by constant groaning and cursing coming from Sirius as he sat up, blinking into the bright light, "What's your problem."

"Flora, what were you doing?" James walked to his trunk, Flora was still kneeling beside it; her hand was still holding onto the cloak, and James noticed.

"What were you using my cloak for?"

"I needed to get to the library. I would have asked but you were already asleep," Flora put on a fake smile, hoping James would believe it. For a moment she thought James had believed the lie, until Peter opened the curtain around his bed, revealing to everyone that he had been awake the entire time, "That's not what the map said," he whispered.

Flora scowled, how could she have forgotten about the map.

"Oh this is going to be good… Moony." Sirius threw his pillow onto Remus who rolled over, rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell?" Remus sat up and upon seeing Flora he immediately pulled the covers over his bare chest.

Sirius laughed, "Oh don't act like she hasn't seen anything before; we all know what you two have done." After that comment Flora and Remus erupted with protests of, "What are you talking about?", "We've never done anything like that?", "I would never!"

"SHUT UP!" James rolled his eyes, "Peter, what did the map say?"

"Well, I saw Severus leave the castle, and disappear into the forest…and twenty minutes later Flora followed…"

All eyes were on Flora at this point, and she tried to run for it but Sirius beat her to the door, and James nearly tackled her.

"Let her go…" Remus climbed out of bed and pushed James away from Flora and grabbed her by her elbow, "Move Sirius." Sirius moved away from the door, and Remus led Flora down into the common room where they sat on opposite ends of the couch.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I—"

"Dammit Flora… Why are you doing this?" Remus looked at Flora, his eyes turning red as tears slowly came.

"Why am I doing this? Why did you leave? I tried to talk it through with you but you shut me out—"

"I was scared! I was scared that I was losing you to the man who took my life away…" Remus' voice was shaky.

"But you weren't, and you're not going to. If I had known who he was to you I wouldn't have let him near me and you know that…because I love you."

Remus smiled and reached out for Flora and she quickly came to him, resting her head against his chest as he leaned back into the couch. "I love you too," he whispered as he lightly kissed the top of her head, "and I'm fine with you being friends with Severus, no matter what James or Sirius say. But if I don't like what's happening I'm going to say something about it."

Flora laughed lightly and smiled, "That's perfectly fine with me." Flora closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep. Remus sat awake for a while, too excited to even begin going back to sleep.

Sirius slowly crept back up the spiral stair case, he shook his head, disagreeing with Remus' decision, "Sure, she can be friends with Snivellus… but not if I can help it…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally! Sorry it's been a while... enjoy :)**

* * *

"Well, you seem unusually cheerful...considering what tonight is." said Lily in surprise as Flora came out of the bathroom and twirled in front of the mirror before pulling on her robe.

"I actually feel happy today, and there's no headache!" Flora smiled as she reached for her bag and followed Lily down to the common room.

"You don't find that a little strange? You've had headaches your whole life, they've been getting worse these past months, and suddenly the headache is gone?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining, if the headaches are gone for good then I'm perfectly fine with that- James what in the world are you doing?" Lily and Flora stopped suddenly, staring up at James who was standing on Sirius' shoulders.

James smiled nervously and quickly placed his hands deep within his pockets and wobbled a bit on Sirius' shoulders, "Oh, h-hello ladies... shouldn't you be heading to class?"

"Shouldn't you?" asked Lily.

"Well yes, but seeing as we are men, we can run much faster...so we'll give you girls a head start. But don't forget to save us-" BOOM!

"You planted Dung Bombs into the wall?" exclaimed Flora as she covered her nose and ran out of the common room with Lily right behind. James and Sirius wobbled around the common room for a moment, both of them choking from the dust and gagging from the smell. Finally they fell out from the portrait hole, wiping dust from their robes only to look up and meed the hard gaze of Professor McGonagall.

Lily and Flora quickly ran down the stairs, leaving the boys to face McGonagall alone as they headed towards DADA. Flora and Lily passed notes for nearly the entire class and about half way through James and Sirius entered, holding their heads down as they walked to the front of the class to hand a note to the professor. Everyone covered their noses as they passed.

"James, I hope you know that there is this muggle invention...it's called a shower, go discover it." laughed Remus as the walked out of the classroom. James turned around and glared at Remus.

Sirius swung his arm over Remus' shoulders, making sure he got a good whiff of the smell, "You're just jealous Moony, because you don't possess the awesome 'Man-Stench' that Prongs and I have the gift of possessing."

Remus shoved Sirius away and tried to wrap his arm around Flora but she jumped back, "Okay, now you smell." Sirius and James laughed as they exchanged a quick high-five before throwing their arms over Remus.

"Care for a dip in the lake Padfoot?" asked James.

"I thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed Sirius as he and James reached down, each grabbing one of Remus' legs before hoisting him into the air. Although Remus fought against them he couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh calm down Moony, you already stink." laughed James.

"Now all you need is to get a little wet to complete you're image!"

"Oh and what might that image be, James?" asked Flora as she and Lily followed the boys through the entrance courtyard.

Together James and Sirius shouted over their shoulders as they ran towards the lake, "Wet dog!" They tossed Remus in first before James dived in and Sirius did a cannon ball.

"Alright Flora, your turn!"

Flora ran from Sirius as he chased her back towards the castle, before both of them ran straight into Severus. "Oh, good thing I ran into you Snivellus, its bath time! Time to get this nasty grease out of your hair," Sirius went to pull out his wand before he stopped and placed his arm over Severus' shoulders, "on second thought, why don't you and me have a little talk..." Against Severus' will Sirius led him away from Flora and into the direction of the Whomping Willow.

Lily ran up towards Flora, trying to catch her breath, "Where are they going?"

"Don't know...Sirius wanted to talk to him..."

Lily looked in the direction Sirius had gone before she shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't worry about it, Sirius won't do anything to him without James. He should be fine."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it has been so long, but school is finally over with so I have more time to write now. :) Review please.**

* * *

"Non-verbal spell...non-verbal spell..." Peter slowly whispered to himself as he set tiny fragments of parchment on fire.

"Wormy, the whole point of a non-verbal spell, is so you don't have to say anything." said James sarcastically from his spot in front of the fire where he laid on his back with a book open and laying over his face. Peter pouted for a moment before he went back to practicing, remaining silent. Flora sat on the large couch next to Remus, her legs across his lap, as they both read from very large books they had gotten from the library. Lily watched Flora as her eyes scanned the entire page, Remus was doing the same and suddenly they exchanged books and flipped back to the beginning of the chapter that the other had just read.

"What did you two just do?" asked Lily. Flora and Remus both looked up from their book with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?" asked Flora.

"Switch books, and then go back several pages..."

"Just ignore it," said James, "They've got these weird way of studying, its like they share a brain."

"Actually James, we're not studying." said Flora, "Its the same book, just one is a more updated version, but the new one cut out some information that the old one has so we're reading them both."

"But you switched books..."

"Like Flora said, its the same book," said Remus, "just some information is different so by us reading the same chapter, then switching and by reading that chapter in the other one we can finish them in half the time."

"Like I said!" yelled James, "It's weird."

"So we're weird by reading, yet you're the one with a book on your head and yet you're completely normal." said Flora as she closed her book and replaced it with a different one.

"Precisely...and it's called osmosis. I read about it in some muggle book."

"I don't think osmosis works that way."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I gave you the book that mentioned it, idiot." Flora threw a pillow at James and it knocked the book off of his head.

"That just made me think of something...What the hell is Sirius' middle name?"

"I don't think he has one." Said Lily.

"That would be amazing if it was Lee...get it? Sirius Lee Black." James started laughing loudly as he got up off of the floor and stuffed his book into his bag. Everyone else laughed too as they gathered their things to head to class.

* * *

As the day went on not only did Remus begin to feel worse with each passing hour, but Flora's headache began to emerge. By the end of the last class Flora's head was pounding and Remus sluggishly walked next to her as they made their way back towards the common room before dinner.

"I feel to horrible to walk up the stairs..." he said, "I'm just going to go out earlier today, I'll see you in the morning." Remus kissed Flora goodbye before he left for the hospital wing to find Madame Pomfrey. Flora slept on the couch in the common room until Lily woke her up to go down to dinner.

"You haven't seen Sirius have you?" asked Lily as they walked down the grand staircase.

"No, not since this morning when he went to talk with Severus."

"Well he borrowed my cauldron and I need it back."

"Just use mine, I don't need it."

Sirius finally appeared during dinner, "Prongs, I don't think I'm going to go out tonight, I've got a bunch of homework to catch up on," he whispered. James nodded. Flora rested her head on the cool mahogany and refused to eat despite Lily's protests.

"I feel nauseous...I might go to the hospital wing for the night..." she said calmly.

"Want me to go with you?" asked Lily.

"No I'll be fine, I'm just going to go once dinner is over and get something to help with the nausea."

"Hey Flora, want to sneak out tonight?" James winked as he took a bit of his mashed potatoes.

"Really James?" said Lily, "can't you see that she doesn't feel well?"

"Well she just said she was going to go to get something to help her stomach so I thought that if she felt better-"

"Its fine James, I'll go next time." said Flora as she turned her head over.

James and Lily walked with Flora to the hospital wing ,where Madam Pomfrey gave her some medicine to settle her stomach, then they headed up to the common room. Immediately, Flora headed up the the girl's dormitories and changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed; the sun had gone and the full moon was now in the sky.

* * *

"Just touch the knot, follow the tunnel, and you'll find out what's wrong with Remus. Its easy." Sirius smiled.

Severus stared at the whomping willow, studying it for a moment before a grin appeared on his face, "this will be good..."

"Yeah, just don't spend too much time over there. You wont want anyone getting suspicious if you go missing for to long...Well, good luck." Sirius patted Severus on the back before he ran back towards the common room.

"Where have you been?" asked James as Sirius entered through the portrait hole.

"Library." Sirius shrugged and ran up to the dormitories and gathered his clothes before entering the shower. James followed him up to their room and once Sirius was in the shower her reached for the map, he knew very well that Sirius had not been in the library. No one seemed out of place, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He watched the map for a few minutes until he noticed something was wrong. Severus was headed down the secret passage under the whomping willow.

"You have got to be kidding me..." he whispered before throwing the map under his mattress and ran down the stairs to the common room. Flora was entering the portrait hole, having just come back from getting more medicine.

James ran straight into her, "Flora! I need you to come with me!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her through the portrait hole. All of the sudden movements made Flora's stomach turn and for a moment she felt as if she was going to vomit.

"James what are you-"

"Severus is going to the shack." he said over his shoulder. Suddenly James didn't need to pull Flora along behind him, because now she was running on her own and was a good three feet ahead of him. As soon as they made it out of the castle and were on the grounds, Flora changed into her animagus form of a wolf mid stride. Instantly her headache disappeared along with the nauseousness; noticing this she quickened her pace. James had not changed, but was still close behind as they approached the tree. Flora didn't bother touching the knot and dove down into the tunnel. James fought to get to the knot and yelled to Flora to just follow the tunnel, having remembered that she had never been to the shack.

Flora heard James and continued down the tunnel when soon she could hear the sound of a large animal and menacing growls; suddenly she stopped, not knowing what to expect. James whipped past her and climbed up into the shack; moment later he fell down the steps with Severus in his grasp.

"Go!" he shouted and Flora jumped over the two of them and ran up into the shack. She didn't expect anything to happen right away, but just as she entered the room she was thrown again the opposite wall, and there in front of her stood the werewolf. James emerged from the entrance, now as a stag, and ran towards Remus, knocking him over with his antlers. Severus was peeking through the door and Flora ran and kicked it closed before going to help James.

* * *

Flora woke up in the hospital wing, her left shoulder was bandaged, along with her right leg, and a small bandage was stuck on her back. She looked around the room, James was still asleep in the bed next to her, and Sirius was hunched over and asleep in a chair between them. Flora reached over with her good arm and punched Sirius in the shoulder.

"What the hell?" he said, rubbing the spot where he had just been hit.

Flora continued hitting him, speaking on each punch, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry..." his eyes were red, as if he had been crying for some time."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Do you realize what could have happened? Severus could have died!"

"I know, I know... damn Flora, I'm sorry." Sirius was looking at her shoulder as tears slowly swelled up in his eyes. Flora looked at her shoulder, finally noticing the harsh smell of a green ointment that she could see seeping through the bandage, "I'm guessing those are because of Remus..."

"Yes..."

Flora looked to the other side of the room to see Remus standing in the doorway. He had a few cuts and bruises on his face, and kept his eyes focused on the floor. Just then McGonogal walked up behind him, placed a hand on his shoulder, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, and you three as well...Someone wake up Potter." She led Remus to Dumbledore's office, and Sirius woke up James before they followed.


End file.
